


You Have Received A Multimedia Message

by OleanderToxin



Series: Tentative Title for Brandy's OC universe [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Anal creampie, Commissioned fic, F/F, F/M, Masturbation, Porn Video, Sexting, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, consensual voyeurism, repost from tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 21:20:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17373518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OleanderToxin/pseuds/OleanderToxin
Summary: Repost from tumblr.Shizuki is away from home and missing her girlfriend, thankfully Vardah is always one step ahead in giving her beloved something to enjoy.Commissioned for a friend.





	You Have Received A Multimedia Message

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lonestarcelt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonestarcelt/gifts).



It was rare that Shizuki wound up out of town without her girlfriend also coming along in tow. Whether it was visiting friends or the ever hellish school mandated trip, Vardah was usually right there with her, their hands together and at least one of them smiling. But she only had enough to go to this convention on her own, and while Vardah had told her it was fine if she stayed home, looked after the house, Shizuki still felt bad. She was happy to learn that Fabian had come over to spend time with her while she was out of town for the weekend, a pang of loss still hit her when she set down her luggage in the hotel room she had booked for herself. It was small, one bed, and comfortable. She didn’t need much in the way of accommodations like this.

The weekend was fun, if she could say that. She met several members of her guild that had flown out to see her, and while she was able to avoid anyone saying anything too terrible, she kept feeling like something was off. Something was missing, perhaps. Vardah should have been with her.

As she settled into a chair for the new WoW conference, her phone buzzed in the pocket of her skirt. Pulling it out, she pressed her finger to the scan button and opened her texting app, reading a little note that Vardah had sent her just now.

“Don’t open this file until you’re alone!” along with a string of heart emojis, winky faces, and the heart eyes emoji. Oh boy, what had her girlfriend done this time. Swallowing hard, she set her phone back in her pocket as a file began to download in her messages. She had just gotten there, and yet now she wanted to head back into her hotel room and lock the door.

Despite the message weighing on her mind, she had enjoyed the panel. The new trailer for the current expansion was amazing to watch, especially when it featured her favorite so heavily. Sylvanas was so beautiful in the trailer, she couldn’t wait to honestly play in the new questlines. But she had other things on her mind to focus on. Making a beeline towards her hotel room, she only stopped to give a wave to a few friends as they were on their way to another panel. She wanted to go as well, but she figured this was more important. Definitely more important to her anyways.

Settling into the hotel room bed, she took her phone out of her pocket again, scanned her fingertip, and turned it on. The media message was rather long. She wondered what it was Vardah had gotten up to while she was away.

Pressing the button for play, she saw the video come alive, with Vardah half naked in front of the camera, Fabian behind her on the couch. “Scootch over Fab– There we go…” Vardah looked up into the camera and smiled as she continued speaking. “Hey baby, I miss you. Decided to send you a little present for when you’re alone and missing me too.” Fabian’s hands wrapped around Vardah’s waist and pulled her back, his bulge apparent against her panties. Shizuki bit her lips, quietly beginning to whimper as she watched her girlfriend being stripped down. She had shaved just around her cunt, a strip of hair remaining over he clit. She looked so cute like that. So puffy and clean. She wanted to taste her from there.

Vardah shuddered in the video as Fabian’s fingers found their way up inside her, stretching her out as she stroked him over his boxers. Their heavy breathing was audible, and the little whines and moans she gave off every time his thumb brushed over her clit was to die for. Something about these two doing this all for her made her blood burn even hotter, the flush in her cheeks deepening as she paused it, only for a moment, to pull up her shirt and skirt. Such a filthy thing she was doing, but she wasn’t going to let the moment pass when she was so pent up from these sounds and sights.

Pulling her panties down to her knees, she unpaused the video, watching as Vardah rocked back on Fabian’s long digits, watching them disappear inside her girlfriends beautiful body. Sliding her own hand down her front, she slid her fingers inside her pussy slowly, feeling herself growing wetter as she watched more into the vid. Vardah looked so pleased, head lolling back, her lower body trembling and she could see that Fabian’s cock was straining even harder in his boxers. A brief moment to adjust themselves, and Vardah had taken his prick out of its confinement, before teasing the tip with her clit as she hovered her hips over him. Shizuki couldn’t see Fabian’s face too well, but she could guess from the sound he made as the sound of something heavy hit the couch behind them. Rolling her hips upward into her hand, she could concur with the man. This was amazing.

Shuddering as she watched Vardah slide herself down on top of Fabian’s cock, she could hardly believe what she was seeing. Vardah was so good, so talented, able to take Fab’s fat prick damn near down to the base. What an amazing look, seeing it press ever so slightly outward as she rode him slowly. Her lower stomach bulging out just a bit made Shizuki tremble, the thought of Vardah filling her up that much, making her squeal. She wondered if she would let her do something like this.

Fabian spoke, soft and slow, and for once it didn’t take her out of the scene. “There we go, there we go. Don’t rush yourself, you’ll break.” Vardah looked back behind her shoulder, looking at him and smiled as she replied to him.

“As if I’ll break from you.” She was such a beauty, the arch of her body, the corded muscle of her neck pulled taut. Shizuki wished she were there to lick up her abs and kiss her deeply. God, she missed her so much. Sliding another finger inside, she whined, wishing they were Vardah’s. “God, just like that, Fab.”

Vardah let out a squeal of surprise when Fabian’s fingers reached out from behind and began to play with her clit, rubbing it in slow circles at first. Groaning, she arched back further, rolling her hips up as she bounced hard on his cock. Shizuki wasn’t sure what was better, the fact that Vardah was enjoying it or she was enjoying Vardah’s enjoyment. Fabian’s fingers rubbed faster around Vardah’s clit, teasing it with feather light touches to practically torturing it with rough little slaps. “Oh God, oh God, don't—don’t st-stop!!” Vardah yelped as she came, a heavy gush over Fabian’s cock, soaking the towels they had set down under them. “Fuck me, Fabian, look at the mess you’ve made me make.” Shizuki grinned almost as big as Vardah did on her screen. There was no way that they were done yet.

Vardah turned over, showing off a pretty little sea green gem that Shizuki hadn’t been able to see yet, a shiny new jewel plug that kept her ass stretched and full. Oh, God, she wasn’t done yet by a long shot. Watching as Fabian slowly, oh so slowly pulled the metal plug out, she wondered what it was that they’d be doing next. Fabian hadn’t cum yet, so she was definitely going to see him bust inside. But how would they go about it.

Gasping as she watched Vardah bend Fabian in half, Shizuki’s fingers dove deeper inside her sopping wet pussy, her thumb rubbing against her clit roughly as she did. With Fabian pulling his legs down to his chest, Vardah angled his cock to slide inside her ass, groaning as the stretch made her ache inside. This easily passed, however, and Vardah began again, bouncing on Fabian’s cock like she was earlier.

“See, told you I could take you to the base.” Vardah spoke with a lilt of pride in her voice. Of course she could. She was amazing like that. Shizuki watched as sweat rolled down Vardah’s tanned back as she fucked him in that position. That was the reason she had opted to get Vardah a phone with a good camera. The kind of pictures and video she could take were stunning. All the best for her.

The sounds Fabian made while under Vardah’s control were good, but the best sounds were coming from Vardah herself, the hitch of her breath, the shudder of a moan, all while she was looking back to the camera every so often to give Shizuki a wide grin. Because of the position, Fabian couldn’t get any purchase to fuck up into her. That was the idea. Show off how good it is when Vardah fucks them down.

As Shizuki grew close, she heard on the video Fabian mutter something incomprehensible, the moment that she felt the tight knot within her snap, she heard his voice groaning, his body shaking under Vardah’s weight as she rolled her hips on top of him, cock stuffed inside her ass all the way to the base. She could barely keep her eyes open for this, and had to rewind the video a bit to see what it was she had missed.

Vardah had lifted off Fabian, ass open to the camera, the sight of his cum rolling down her thighs as it leaked from her well fucked hole. Vardah sighed, rolled over so that she could lay down on her back, Fabian snuggling against her shoulder. A peace sign was raised up, and Shizuki could only giggle as Vardah spoke. “Miss you baby. Come home soon.” The video cut off after that, and went back to the first scene, Vardah clothed in her underwear, before the two fucked like animals on the couch.

Getting up, she went to wash her hands, applying lotion so that the cuts and scrapes that had begun to scar over would heal a bit better. Had anyone come in to the room after she exited the bathroom, they’d be none the wiser as to what had gone on.

Curling up into bed, Shizuki brought her cellphone close and began to type quickly.

“That’s a nice position. Remind me to use it on you next time.”

**Author's Note:**

> OCs are owned by Lonestarcelt (https://toyhou.se/Lonestarcelt) Permission granted for me to post this fic to AO3.


End file.
